


Project Yu-4

by Nef4r1ous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Experiments, I dont know how else to tag this right now, M/M, Tags to be added, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nef4r1ous/pseuds/Nef4r1ous
Summary: 4 boys, without memories other than the lab, attempt to escape the cruel life that they have had to endure (updated)





	Project Yu-4

_**It hurts...** _

"Bring in Project Yu-1!"

Two scientists dragged the limp boy into the room and lay him on the examination table. "Here it is sir, it tried to get away so we had to drug it"

"Did it now?" The scientist leaned down right in front of the boys face, pulling his hair back so he could look into his strange eyes. One was emerald green and one was their original colour, a bright ruby red. "You're gonna pay for that".

The boy shuddered, tears rolling down his cheeks. He watched as the scientist picked up a needle. "I wonder what this one will do to you, how much will it change you?"

He just kept staring at the needle, hoping that they would take it away, please, the spiky things **_hurt_**. But of course nobody would listen, they never do, he can't even speak to them without getting into a lot of trouble. They didn't hurt him too badly though, they weren't allowed to break his bones or anything like that, they wouldn't want to hurt one of their special experiments, that didn't mean that they couldn't torture him though, there are lots of ways that they could do that..

The scientist pulled up the boy's shirt sleeve and injected him, he winced in pain and bit his lip, trying to stop any sound from coming out. It hurt, but they never cared about that.

"Take him back to his cell"

He felt the people grab him again and drag him back to his cell. The door opened with a creak and he was thrown to the ground. The door slammed closed, leaving the boy in the dark. It was quiet, it was always quiet..

He crawled to the small old mattress in his room and curled up into a ball on it, hugging his knees to his chest. It was always so _cold_ , but he didn't have anything to warm him up, nothing besides his own body heat.

He closed his eyes and tried to stop shaking from the cold, but it didn't really help much. He felt himself getting weaker, he was too tired, he hated to sleep, he hated it, they did things when he slept, he always ended up waking to the feeling of fresh bruises over his skin and sometimes even the smell of fresh blood filling the room.

He couldn't do it anymore, he was trying, but he was too tired. He sank into the mattress and let himself fall asleep.

\--

_It was warm. The sun shone down on the young boys skin as he looked around at his surroundings. He'd never been in a place like this before._

_The sand between his toes, the strange smell in the air, the huge amount of water in front of him, he'd only heard about places like this from what all the scientists talked about, he'd only ever heard of places like this in overheard conversations. What did they call it?.. It didn't matter to the boy, this place was heaven._

_Laughter came from behind him, so he turned around to see what it was, he'd never heard such a nice sound. Somebody was running towards him, he couldn't see them very clearly at all, their face looked blurred in his vision. "Yuya!"_

_He looked at him with a confused expression. "What is 'Yuya'?"_

_The boy stopped running, he wasn't very far away from the other at all now, but still he couldn't see his face. "What are you talking about? You're Yuya!"_

_"No.. I don't have a name.."_

_The other boy put a hand on his shoulder, he was taller, and the hand on his shoulder was a comfort. "You do have a name, don't listen to what they say, they're lying to you Yuya, you can't trust them, just look at what they've done.. They've hurt all of you so badly.."_

_Yuya was so confused. Who was this man? How did he know him? He had been stuck in the lab his whole life, and this guy didn't seem like a scientist._

_"Yuya, we're out of time.. I'm sorry, its time to wake up"_

_Yuya freaked out, he had so many questions. "Wait! How do you know me? Why can't I see your face? Where do you come from? Why do they hurt me? Who are you?!"_

_"All of your questions will be answered soon enough, but I don't have the time to answer them now.. Goodbye little one."_

_Everything started to go foggy, and Yuya cried out. "What if I don't see you again?! Who are you?!"_

_"You'll see me again, I swear you will, I'm always with you, you just can't see me.. You have a great power little one, use it, and as for my name.."_

Yuya jumped awake on the bed, the name ringing in his ears.

_**"Zarc"** _

>  


End file.
